This disclosure relates to a lubrication system for providing lubricant to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly, to a bearing system and a geared architecture on the gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
The gas turbine engine includes various components that require lubrication. A main lubrication system generally provides lubrication to these components. A pump for the main lubrication system is generally powered by a gearbox in communication with a spool on the gas turbine engine through a tower shaft.